Héroe
by KeyGalley
Summary: "Un héroe no es sólo quien porta una armadura y pelea incansablemente. También implica sanar a gente rota, ser perseverante y conservar la fe" / What if...? Canon divergence (post-canon), fluff.
1. Contexto

Durante la Guerra Santa, Yato desarrolló un cariño especial hacia Tenma, pero decidió ignorar sus sentimientos al verlo enfocado en Sasha y Alone.

¿Su consuelo? Ser un héroe.

¿Qué pasa cuando intenta despertar su cosmos y descubre que ya no está? Tanto Tenma como su sueño se han ido.

Resignado, trata de vivir tranquilamente con Yuzuriha, pero la chica ha aceptado una realidad que él no y sus caminos se separan; él queda estancado, ella va en busca de superación.

A Yato le fastidia la idea, pero probablemente está deprimido. Como una señal, se encuentra con Dohko y él le dice que está en una misión porque no había muerto.

Al preguntar con desesperación cuántos caballeros habían caído y quiénes seguían al servicio del Santuario, salió a la luz que Tenma al final renació en su patria.

Dohko se ofrece a llevarlo a su encuentro, pues también le extraña. Yato se muestra reticente al inicio, pero acepta al notar que ya no tiene nada que perder.

[...]

Tenma renació sin cosmos e intenta rehacer su vida en Japón. Cuando tocan a su puerta y ve a Dohko y Yato en el umbral del apartamento, no imagina cuántos cambios traerá esto sobre sí mismo.

La verdad fuera dicha, notó un brillo inusual en los ojos del coreano desde entonces, pero sólo al transcurrir los días pudo afirmar que algo no iba bien, sobre todo porque le veía casi a diario en la fábrica donde ambos laboraban desde que le sugirió quedarse un tiempo en su edificio.

¿Por qué no trabajar juntos, como siempre? El problema era que Yato no era el mismo de siempre.

Seguía sonriendo, sí; seguía levantándose cada vez que tropezaba, pero Tenma no veía sus rabietas y berrinches cuando eso sucedía. Como si toda la energía que desbordaba para los otros ya no estuviese.

"¿Qué te pasó?", Yato le miró esa vez con rabia contenida.

"¿Qué hubieras sentido tú de no rescatar a Alone?", Tenma no comprendió. "Exacto: no lo sabes. Protegiste a Sasha, cumpliste tu meta... ¿no le da eso sentido a tu vida?"

Tenma no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante días. Las palabras de su amigo le daban vueltas... ¿Tanto significaba su sueño para él?

[...]

La rutina marchaba aparentemente bien, pero Tenma ya no era él mismo tampoco. Cuando creyó poder quitarse el mal sabor de boca tras el episodio con Yato, se creyó también capaz de hablarle de nuevo. Esa noche visitó el apartamento del coreano, no obstante, las cosas terminaron peor.

"Deberías buscarte una novia o algo", sugirió tratando de animar el ambiente. "¿Qué hay de Yuzuriha? Pensé que se llevaban bien…"

La superficie de madera sobre la que cenaban vibró con brusquedad cuando Yato soltó su cuenco, le miró con una seriedad desconocida y dijo:

"Yuzuriha y yo no funcionamos así. En realidad, yo nunca funcioné con nadie", Tenma arrugó la frente.

"No te pongas así. Dame un motivo para creer eso…"

"Estuve enamorado de ti durante toda la maldita guerra"

Yato se fue a dormir sin despedirse; Tenma continuó paralizado en medio de la estancia un rato más. ¿Qué era ese dolor que lo invadía de repente?


	2. Problema

Apenas llegó a la cama, Tenma se desplomó. Ese viernes fue un largo día. De hecho, sus compañeros habían notado el aire decaído que lo rodeó durante toda la jornada. Aun así, no pudo hacer más que mirar de reojo a Yato cuando pidieron saber qué le ocurría.

Quería verlo. Quería ir a su habitación en aquel edificio donde ambos vivían y preguntar cómo se sentía, pero acababa de ir el jueves. ¿Cuál era su mayor frustración? Yato parecía llevarse bien con todos en el trabajo y actuaba con madurez, pero al tratarse de Tenma, el castaño lo sentía demasiado seco. ¿Hablaba en serio al decir que estuvo enamorado de él? En verdad no lo parecía.

Si Tenma se hubiese enamorado, pensaba que sería más lógico si trataba a esa persona como siempre, ya fuera para no levantar sospechas o sencillamente porque no había más qué hacer. Su mente estaba confusa.

Si por algún motivo les amenazara un peligro mortal… ¿Yato estaría ahí para él, como siempre estuvo? A Tenma le dolió imaginar que quizás Yato no lo había seguido incondicionalmente por ser amigos, sino porque estaba enamorado.

"Claro", se dijo, "¿por qué más?". Sonaba coherente: desde el principio su compañero mostró un interés que Tenma no se detuvo a cuestionar. Qué idiota se sentía, sobre todo porque, egoístamente, deseaba que Yato volviese a ser ese amigo dispuesto a ayudarle sin recibir más que un agradecimiento a cambio.

Qué más daban sus razones; a Tenma no le importaba si detrás de esa relación había un chico con sentimientos no correspondidos por otro que vivía en una burbuja. "¿Y qué?", se dijo. A Yato tampoco parecía molestarle; de hecho, analizándolo, el chico de cabellos tonalidad verde grisáceo lucía feliz cuando estaban todos juntos. Tenma, Yuzuriha y él. Siempre persiguiendo sus metas…

 _«Cumpliste tu meta… ¿no le da eso sentido a tu vida?»_

Tenma abrió los ojos violentamente. "Eso es". Esperaba equivocarse, pero tenía el presentimiento de que los sueños de Yato fueron más que eso para él: fueron su defensa al notar que todos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propios asuntos para hacerle caso.

A lo mejor se llevaba bien con Yuzuriha porque ella mostraba un mínimo de preocupación sincera; no lo hacía porque fueran camaradas, sino porque lo apreciaba de veras. Tenma no había imaginado que, al preguntar qué sentiría él de no rescatar a Alone, su antiguo compañero expresaba su sentir.

"Si yo no fuera capaz de estar ahí para mis amigos cuando más me necesitan, preferiría estar muerto"

Justo así se comportaba Yato: como un muerto viviente. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera al respecto? Por más que quisiera, Tenma no podía construirle un sueño. Siguió pensando en su amigo y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, debían ser sus ilusiones las que lo mantenían alegre, porque no había forma en la que un chico enamorado sonriera así si convivía a diario con la persona que no le correspondía.

Maldición, ese chico tenía las expectativas muy altas, ¿cómo podía siquiera intentar animarlo con palabras amables? No lograría nada diciéndole que sin cosmos sería un héroe. La gente normal no sólo no aspiraba a eso, sino que no tenía ni idea para qué serviría. Pensar eso último le irritó particularmente. Si las personas no tenían sueños tan llamativos… ¿cómo le hacían para ser felices?

Tenma tenía compañeros en el trabajo que se esforzaban por llevar comida a sus hogares, y aunque el mismo Yato hacía lo propio, los demás transmitían un entusiasmo y calidez que el antiguo caballero ya no. Sin esas ambiciones… ¿qué los motivaba, más allá de sobrevivir? Les preguntaría al día siguiente.


	3. Investigación

Sábado

"Oye, Yuzuru", el hombre aparentemente mayor a Dohko se giró hacia Tenma antes de irse.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Podemos hablar?", el adulto mordió sus labios con duda.

"Me encantaría, pero mi familia me espera en casa, tú sabes. Queremos pasar más tiempo juntos". Tenma agachó la cabeza, "puedes acompañarme si quieres, pero te dejaría solo al llegar". El castaño dibujó una sonrisa.

"No importa, es tiempo más que suficiente". La verdad fuera dicha, Tenma no se había entristecido, sólo miró el suelo buscando una solución.

"¿Y de qué quieres hablar?" Cuestionó mientras caminaban.

"Me estaba preguntando… ¿Tú sueñas con algo en específico? Algo como ser un héroe". El antiguo caballero vio a su acompañante pestañear confundido.

"Tengo pequeños propósitos; comprar una casa, pagar mis deudas… pero nunca me he planteado nada similar a ser un héroe". La expresión de Tenma decía que no era lo que esperaba.

"Pero Yuzuru, esas son cosas muy simples; no creo que pierdas el sentido de tu vida por no comprar una casa, ¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto que no", exclamó divertido, "¿a qué viene eso?". Tenma respiró profundo.

"Uno de mis amigos está triste porque perdió su sueño".

"Es natural que esté triste, tenle, paciencia. En algún momento lo superará y…"

"¡No!", cortó de abrupto, "ese sueño era todo para él. Él no va a deprimirse y echarse a llorar; él sigue adelante, pero ya no es el mismo". Un par de minutos silenciosos ayudaron a Tenma a pensar lo que diría: "Yuzuru, ¿qué es lo que más atesoras?"

"Mi familia", respondió inmediatamente.

"Yo también", recordó a Sasha, Alone y los niños del orfanato, "pero este chico está tan solo que no sé si tiene una". El mayor parecía escéptico.

"¿Es huérfano?"

"No sé". Tenma frotó su nuca, desesperado al descubrir que nunca preguntó, "pero soy el único amigo que lo frecuenta". En este punto, el castaño dudó si debería seguir, ¿qué tal si hablaba de más y tocaba temas sensibles? Su vida anterior no parecía tan difícil de revelar como el hecho de que Yato estuvo enamorado de él.

"Suena lamentable", susurró, "afortunadamente es joven. Tiene tu edad, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver?"

"Aún le queda mucho por vivir", Tenma no entendió. "Recuerdo que conocí a mi esposa cuando tenía diecinueve, esa mujer es mi mundo: mis hijos y mis ganas provienen de ella, por eso no necesito ser un héroe". Sus pasos se detuvieron, habían llegado a su destino. "No creo que tu amigo cumpla su sueño, pero hallará a una persona que vuelva a ilusionarlo".

"¿Entonces le consigo pareja?" Yuzuru le miró condescendiente y dijo antes de entrar:

"Sólo sé que el amor te hace feliz".


	4. Hipótesis

Durante el resto del sábado y gran parte del domingo, el antiguo caballero de bronce trató de redireccionar el significado de la palabra tabú.

 _Amor._

La imagen de Yato apareció en su mente junto a cualidades como compañerismo, coraje, valentía y lealtad… jamás amor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; en verdad nunca notó a unicornio sentir más que respeto y admiración hacia los demás, excepto por Yuzuriha y él. ¿Qué sucedió con sus demás colegas? Debió convivir con más personas además de Leo, Sagitario y los cuatro caballeros del navío de la esperanza, considerando el tiempo que vivió en el Santuario.

Hablando del navío… ¿Qué se supone que vio al voltear, cuando se hizo piedra? Sus reflexiones lo agobiaban aún más. Todas las respuestas indicaban que Yato realmente no tenía a nadie… que si lo tuvo, lo perdió. Entonces, no sólo había dejado todo por un sueño, sino que el tamaño de su ilusión equivalía a sus problemas.

Entre recuerdos, Tenma también vio a un chico odiando quedarse atrás, odiando sentirse menos… No lo soportó.

Antes de razonar sus acciones, ya se hallaba camino al apartamento de unicornio. Apunto de tocar la puerta con sus nudillos, se detuvo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿"Me preocupa tu soledad"? Eso sonaría demasiado patético y falso. Nunca antes se había fijado en eso; sabía que Yato desconfiaría y no había respuesta a su pregunta tácita.

Despacio, su mano descendio a un costado de su cadera y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a su apartamento. Repitió el mismo ritual un par de veces, arrepintiéndose más rápido en cada ocasión, por lo cual se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su propia habitación cuando el peso de la realidad le cayó de golpe:

Si bien no abrazaría al moreno de los ojos azules mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo en su oído, si podía mínimo demostrarle que estaba ahí para él, como los buenos amigos que eran. La cuestión sería cómo hacerlo sin resultar abrumador.

Una idea llegó a su mente y Tenma corrió en busca de algo con que escribir. Entonces, pluma y papel ya en mano, escribió:

 _«¡Hey! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?»_

 _Suena convincente_ , se dijo. Suspiró reuniendo coraje para ir a la puerta de Yato de forma definitiva y atreverse a dar el mensaje. Si bien su plan marchaba al pie de la letra en un inicio, la ansiedad lo traicionó, haciendo que, tras golpear la superficie de madera, optase por dejar el papel abandonado en la entrada y correr despavorido antes de que Yato saliera.

Deseaba ver la reacción del coreano pero, ya más tranquilo, se convenció de que probablemente no había visto la nota. _Era diminuta_ , pensó. Tendría que saber lo que buscaba para verla, además; quizá sería mejor si las cosas se quedaban así, justo como estaban ahora porque, en caso contrario, Tenma no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a esconder su incomodidad.

El lunes por la mañana, Yato se acercó a su compañero durante el trabajo y comentó que agradecía el trato cortés, pero no era necesario dejar notas bajo su puerta; Tenma era libre de entrar a su apartamento si quería.

El castaño se sorprendió a sí mismo al contestar con despreocupación, que lo había hecho porque así lo quiso, no porque no supiera que podía pasar. Luego, tentó a la suerte al añadir: "Quizás haya más notas en el futuro"

No imaginó presenciar el anhelado fulgor en los iris de su amigo tan pronto, aun si fue de forma fugaz.Tenma se dijo que, si acaso había mentido al prometer aquello, definitivamente iba a hacer sus mentiras realidad. Todo fuera con tal de revivir al Yato que conocía.


End file.
